


Perfection and annoyance (not so perfect)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: He was perfect. Everything about him was so god damn perfect. His posture, his confidence, his speech, his face. Matthew Murdock was perfection. And she hated it. She hated him for being perfect, each perfection made her hate him even more. That was until she found something about him that wasn’t so perfect.





	Perfection and annoyance (not so perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are quite short but I’m thinking about uploading more than 2 a week because I have at least 8 finished in my notes as the moment.

You hated him. He was just so, so... aggravating. Mr Perfect. Why was he always so god damn perfect?! His stupid perfect job, perfect voice, perfect face, perfect everything! 

Your brother didn’t help. Foggy could talk about Murdock for hours on end. In fact, he didn’t know when to stop talking about him. Sometimes you felt he did this just to annoy you. 

Foggy knew how you felt towards Matt, that annoyed you even more. He kept on throwing his amazingness in your face and it just made you hate him more. 

This is what made you so angry now. Foggy being Foggy had attempting to pull one of his miraculous not so coincidental disappearing acts. And who had he sent in his place? Matthew god damn Murdock. 

“So... (Y/N) how have you been?” Matt questioned, attempting to make small talk. “Good.” You snapped, hoping he’d get that you don’t want to talk. “So... How is this going to work? Do you want to take the bed?” Of course, he would offer to give up his bed, why? you may ask because he’s annoying perfect. 

Oh, yeah I didn’t tell you what he was replacing your annoying younger brother for. You were meant to be staying at Foggy’s apartment for the week whilst you waited for your own to be sorted out. But now you were stuck with his barbie boy best friend. Oh, the Joy.

“Franklin Nelson, you better explain right fucking now!” You growled into your phone as soon as he answered. “Look, (Y/N) I know how you don’t like Matt for... whatever reason but you're my sister and he’s my bestie, you guys have to be friends!” He exclaimed. 

Your lip curled in anger before you sighed, urging yourself to be calm. “Fine. I’ll try but when I get my hands on you, you will fucking regret making any stupid schemes.”

“Do I wanna ask?” Matt smirked as he sat onto the sofa. “Foggy decided to be... well, Foggy once again. So, yeah.” You attempted to explain. “Look, (Y/N) I know you don’t like me, I have no idea why though. Did I offend you in some way?” Matt sighed as he dared to ask the question that had been biting at him since the two of you met.

“No... look, Matt your just... perfect. You make Foggy look bad in comparison. I’m the big sister so I’m not meant to like any of his friends anyways. There is literally no bad thing about you. Foggy on the other hand, I know all of his flaws, you don’t seem to have any.” You admitted, hand over your eyes as you released the information.

“(Y/N), you realise that I do have flaws. Lots of them to be honest. You just don’t know me well enough to see them.” Matt sympathised, running a hand through his auburn locks. 

“Uh huh? Give me an example then Murdock.” You challenged, tormenting grin pulling at your lips. “Okay... I um, I push away my closest friends. I snore. I fall over. A lot, and many more. I’m happy to tell you them if you stick around.” Matt offered, counting the flaws on his fingers. 

“You know Murdock, I just might do that.” 

-

Your mind wouldn’t let you sleep as it was so insistent on thinking about Matthew. He had somehow changed in your eye within the last few hours. He had become more... bearable. 

A crash and a groan cut of your thoughts. You shot right up, awkwardly rolling of the sofa before hopping onto your feet. “Matt?” You called out as you made your way over to the sliding doors. 

You pulled one to the side to reveal the origin of the noise. It was in fact the complete opposite of what you were expecting. The devil of Hell’s Kitchen was splayed across the floor, blood running from under the mask. 

You sped over, kneeling down next to his side. You gently slapped at his cheek a few times before deciding to check out the wound. 

As you pulled of the mask your brain started to make connections. It was... Matthew? He groggily started to wake up, hissing as he pressed a finger against the cut on his forehead. 

You smirked at the shocked expression on Matts face as he came around. “You can’t tell anyone!” He practically begged. “I’m not an idiot. Of course I can’t. But hey, it looks like you’re not so perfect after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any ideas you’ve had that you can’t be bothered to write? I’m your gal I’ll give you a shout out whilst I’m at it. (I don’t do smut. Just kissing)


End file.
